Why Itachi Leave he Uchiha modern settings
by Heri the Weird
Summary: Sasuke Meet Itachi, his brother who ran away from the family's village few years ago. As his hatred take over, the Flashback starts. Oneshot.


I don't own any character from Naruto

I don't own any character from Naruto.

Any idea or crazy mix-up thingy in this fanfic came from my wild Imagination.

My first English fanfic... so sorry for poor grammar...

**Why Uchiha Itachi Leave His Clan**

**(If it happened in modern time setting)**

Uchiha Sasuke's eyes are fixed to the upperclassman that stood before them.

"Dou you know him-tebayo?" ask Naruto to Sasuke.

"He… Is the person who I hate the most in this world." Answer him, his voice is shaking out of anger.

"So Sasuke," That upperclassman start talking calmly, "Is there something you want to say?"

"……."

"After all, we haven't meet each other for around five good years now, have we?"

Sasuke just stood quietly, some memories come flashing in his mind.

…………………………………..

...

"Aniki… Aniki…. Can you do my hair pleeeeaaasseeeee?" Little Sasuke happily runs towards the figure who seem in the middle of his rest.

The one he called aniki is a guy about three or four years older than him. His long hairs is styled sin such a way so it create a big tuft of a hair on top of his forhead.

"All righty, Sasuke… Come here then…"

"Yaaayyyyyy…." Little Sasuke happily ran towards his brother.

But to the little kid's surprise, his brother put his hand on Sasuke's head and messed up the little kid's hair.

"Sorry Sasuke, next time." He said with a gentle smile.

"Itachi…. Do my hair now!" a middle aged man suddenly came and ask that older brother to do his hair.

"Okay, dad."

"You do Dad's hair, but won't do mine." Sasuke starts throwing a tantrum toward his brother.

"Your brother will continue our 'Sharingan Hair Gel' business. He has no time to do little kid's hair just for fun." Said his dad, coldly.

"I'm not a kid!! I can do a hair too!!" Sasuke made the statement.

"Come again when you can do it properly. And prove it with your mannequin!"

"Err… Okay…." Said Sasuke. _"Dad must have seen that messed up haired mannequin in my room."_

……………………. Few weeks later…………………..

"Dad… Daaadddd…." Little Sasuke run towards his dad now, bringing spike haired mannequin, "I can now properly do the mannequin's hair now." He said Happily.

But what he finds in his house's gate was Itachi surrounded by his father and three other relatives.

"What is it guys?" Itachi look disturbed.

"Shisui Uchiha, which we believe very close to you, is hiding himself in his room, and des not want to come out since yesterday." Said one of the Uchihas.

"So?" said Itachi coldly.

"We found out that his hair was shaved…"

"SHAVED THAT HE CANNOT DO HIS HAIR!! EVEN WITH THE HELP OF OUR SHARINGAN HAIR GEL" His father suddenly exploded.

"And you said that I did that to him?" Itachi give those Uchihas a do-you-want-me-to-shave-your-head-too? Glare.

"So, where were you during our family corporation meeting, two days ago, then?"

"I was…" Itachi's face became serious. "Testing my hair 'capacity'"

"What do you mean by that?"

"This pathetic thinking about clan has stopped all of you to explore the possibilities." Itachi continued. "Because our family success in market by producing 'Sharingan' hairspray and hair gel, all of you limit yourself from experimenting with non-gelled style of hair."

"Nonsense!! Back to your room Itachi!!" His father snapped. "If I ever see or hear something from you that looks or sounds like you a traitor to our family, then I will personally punish you!! Go to your room and think of how great our Sharingan business is!!"

Itachi just go to his room quietly.

…………………….. The very next day………………………..

Little Sasuke just came home from school. The family home area is seems strangely quiet. He decides to go to the mini market owned by one of his relatives.

"Uncleee!! I want some candy!!" Shout Sasuke.

"Go home!!" Said distressed voice from inside the room, "How can I face a customer? Not without my hair like this!!"

"_No hair? Is it that case again? Aniki!!" _Sasuke's worries force him to rush into his home. At the home, the front door is suspiciously opened.

"Mom!! Dad!!" Sasuke rushed towards the family room.

"Sasuke? Don't look!!" Said his father, he seems trying to cover his head that does not seems to have a hair anymore.

Near his hairless father and mother, a teenager with a long straight, and silk smooth hair stand holding a scissor and shaving razors. Suddenly he turned his head and…..

"Aniki?" Said the Little Uchiha surprised. "your hair?"

"Yes Sasuke, I straightened my hair. I use the straightener shampoo that also silk-smoothed my hair." Said Itachi while combing his hair with his fingers, "Do you like it, Sasuke?" He asked his little brother.

"Dad does not like it, so he ordered other relatives to punish me. I had to protect myself. Now they are Hairless. Now i can freely go out there and try different kind of hairstyle... Hahahaa…." Said Itachi, while letting out devilish laughter.

"Goodbye Sasuke. Seems I don't belong in this family anymore…." As those words are spoken, Itachi leave the Uchiha's village. And never been seen anymore ever since.

……………………………………………………..

...

"You…. You are traitor to our family…" Said Sasuke Angrily.

* * *

Yeah!!

My first English Fanfic…. Mwahahahah…….

The Idea just popped out in my head. Very strong that I cannot resist XD.

Please R&R.


End file.
